


11+13=24

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are 24 moments of Kloller...</p>
            </blockquote>





	11+13=24

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo.
> 
> Ok I was so out of this fandom and I sorry for that, because I was in the Muse fandom and I haven't the inspiration on football things, But I come back now and for pay my absence I'm here with 24 Kloller moments :D

"Miro ... Miro ... Miro ... Miro" Thomas threw small paper's balls to Miroslav who try to relax lying on his couch, but with Thomas relax is not easy.

"What?" Miroslav answer after one-hundred paper balls thrown to him, Thomas approached the back of the sofa .

"I'm bored"

"Really? you was very entertained throwing paper balls to me .."

"Oh, you want to continue?"

"No, don't bother"

"Well, even though I have many sheets of paper that I found an old notebook ... but had drawings .." Thomas explained, Miroslav look up to hear the word "Drawings".

"Drawings?"

"Yes, there are many drawings .." Thomas stared absently and took the book and handed it to Miroslav. "Whose are Miro?

"Mine" replied Miroslav quiet.

"Really? Why you never told me you knew draw so well?" Thomas round-up quickly the couch and sat next to Miro. Thomas was right, Mirosav drawings were not so bad, they had drawings of landscapes, people, objects ...

"I had forgotten these drawings .." Miroslav replied quietly as he watched him carefully and spent product.

"you Still can draw like this?" Thomas asked again,he was like a child when he discovered something new, asking and asking until you are satisfied with what we got.

"I don't know ...this was long ago... I don't think that I can ..."

"Oh Miro ... I'll bet you can, instead I struggle to draw a simple dog .." Miroslav laughed at this comment.

"Huh, I don't think you want me to draw, you'll be bored .." Miroslav replied.

"I will not, go, do it," Thomas said.

"if we do it tomorrow?, I want to rest .." Miroslav kiss the Thomas' forehead and he pouted.

"Okay, but now I'm very comfortable here, I don't want to get up to go to bed .." Thomas replied, hugging Miroslav.

"As you like .."

.-.

"Miro? .." Thomas said as he yawned, opened his eyes and observed that he was in his bed, Miroslav was in front of him, with sketchbook in his hands, looking at Thomas carefully and then scribbling in his notebook, Thomas approached him and planted a kiss on his lips, then looked at the book, Thomas was speechless.

"Miro.." was all he managed to say,the drawing that Miroslav was doing was the portrait of a soundly asleep Thomas, Thomas kiss Miroslav repeated times on the cheek.

"Miro ... is so cool, cute, aaww you took the time to do it, thanks."

"You're welcome" Mirosav smiled shyly, Thomas hugged him.

"Now ... what if I try to draw you? ...

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistake, comments are welcome


End file.
